Harry Potter y el Rey Mercenario
by albafs
Summary: Año 6. Harry aprende de su nueva profesora de DADA un arte oculto que le va a ayudar a vencer a Voldemort. Enfoque fuerte pero no central a Ships. Nuevos personajes, HPGW y quisas RWHG. Rating por sexo, temas adultos y vocabulario.
1. Despertar

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben lo que va acá, así que ni me gasto…

AN1: Aunque la historia va a estar mayormente en español, algunas cosas van a seguir en inglés. Ej. Unforgivables, Firebolt, Ministry of Magic, etc. Digamos que todo lo que sea un nombre propio, va a estar en inglés. Ah, y las AN son como en inglés, "Author's Note". Esperen encontrar de esas en el medio de un capitulo, no solo al principio y fin de ellos.

AN2: Yo soy una mezcla horrible de geek, Harry Potter, mitología, filosofía, punk rock y política… Así que esperen que todo eso esté en "El Rey Mercenario"… Y si no te gusta, stfu…

**Harry Potter y el Rey Mercenario**

Capitulo 1 - Despertar

Algo le calló a Harry justo entre los dos ojos. No le pareció una forme muy linda de despertarse…

"¡Pero la re pu-¿Que mierda…?" Tenía una mano en la cara, una mano muy… masculina… "¿RON¡¿Que carajos hacés en mi cama!" ¿_Que es eso marrón a mi izquierda?... Parece pelo o algo… Perá¿pelo¡¿Marrón! _"¿Y vós, 'Mione¿Alguien me quiere decir que hacen ustedes acá, y porque están en bolas?" Todo el griterío despertó a Hermione, que no parecía muy agradecida por una bienvenida tan "alegre"…

"Callate, boludo, no sabés de que estás hablando… Además¿Qué mierda te hace pensar que estamos en bolas¿No ves que tengo mi camisón, che?"

"Ehhh…" Harry mismo pensó que no era una muy buena respuesta, y eso es decir algo, viniendo de alguien tan orgulloso. "Bueno, me despierto y veo esto¿Qué otra cosa hiba a pensar? No me cambies de tema¿Qué hacen acá?" Harry se levantó de la cama, tapandose con un pedazo de la sabana, que, desafortunadamente, seguía muy agarrada a Ron, que se había enrollado en ella, y no le dejaba a Harry sacarla de la cama. Después de un par de tirones, se dio cuenta de que lo la hiba a conseguir más, y decidió que andar en boxers en frente de Hermione no podía ser tan malo, después de todo. Hermione dejó escapar una risita, y Harry se puso colorado, de repente a la defensiva.

"¿Qué¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh?"

"No, no, nada…" En un segundo recobró la compostura, y se empezó a sentar mientras Harry buscaba su ropa entre todo lo que había en el piso, seguramente una mezcla de la ropa de ellos tres. Hermione bostezó y dijo, "No pasó nada… A la noche, digo; nada más dormimos. Seguramente no te acordás, pero ayer tomamos un poquito, eh, de más, y medio que nos quedamos dormidos los 3 en la cama. Arthur y Molly se fueron a-"

"Si, si, eso me acuerdo… Pero no explicaste como terminamos casi sin ropa, ni donde están los gemelos y Ginny…" Al mencionar a Fred y George, Hermione se volvió a poner colorada, esta vez de un hermoso color rojo tomate, y Harry frunció las cejas.

"Dormidos, supongo… ¿Che, no tenes hora?"

"No, sabés que no me gusta el tiempo." Ya había terminado de vestirse, y empezó a salir de la habitación. "Me voy abajo a desayunar¿te preparo algo?"

"Mmm, comería pizza, pero estoy segura que no hay… Así que me quedo con té y una tostada." Harry escuchó esa ultima frase desde las escaleras, bajando de a dos escalones. En la cocina hizo té para 3, y dos tostadas. Justo cuando puso la manteca en la mesa, Hermione entró, vestida con una musculosa blanca, jeans flojos, y un cigarrillo entre el pulgar e índice derecho.

"¿3 tes? Somos dos, gil."

"Yo tomo dos" Harry se sentó en una silla, y Hermione a su derecha. "¿Y desde cuando fumas VÓS? Pensé que era solo yo." Largó una risa corta y baja.

Hermione dio una calada, y respondió, "Si ya sabías que fumo¿o es que ayer no eras vos, sino tu hermano gemelo?"

"Te dije que no me acuerdo nada de ayer. De ayer a la noche, bah." Su primera taza ya estaba por la mitad, y su tostada, intacta.

Hermione le estaba desviando la mirada hacia su taza, pero sin dar un rastro de vergüenza. "Ah, cierto… Bueno, desde hace unos meses, entonces." Tomó un sorbo de su té, "¿Por?"

"Quería saber nomás… No pienses que me voy a poner en tu contra, al menos ahora no tengo que fumar solo y parecer un idiota." Otra risita. "¿Qué marca?"'

"Camel¿vos?"

Sonrió y dijo, "Lo que venga… Pasá uno." Hermione sacó un atado del bolsillo de atrás de los jeans, agarró un cigarrillo y una caja de fósforos, y se los dio a Harry, dejando el atado en la mesa. "Merci." Prendió el cigarrillo, y dejo los fósforos arriba del atado. "¿Está tan feo, que no comés?" Hermione no le había dado ni un bocado a su tostada, y su té estaba casi lleno.

"Vós tampoco estas comiendo, solo tomás… Mucho… Y no solo té, encima. Si te hubieras visto anoche…" Otra vez desvió la mirada y se rió para si misma, mientras Harry terminaba su primer té y empezaba el otro. "Y no como porque fumar me sacó el hambre."

Una tercera voz se les unió, "¿Ven lo que les pasa por fumar?" Ron los retaba en broma, dejando una sonrisa bien grande atravesarle la cara. "¡Hagan como yo, que no fumo, y como de todo!" Los tres se rieron, y Harry llevó sus dos tazas vacías al lavaplatos. "Si ninguno va a comer, venga, demenlas a mi." Agarró los dos platos y se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, empezando a comer a toda velocidad.

"¿Che, vos te acordás de lo que pasó ayer?" Harry seguía intrigado por lo que se había perdido… O más bien, olvidado.

Ron pegó una risa corta y bien fuerte, medio atragantada por las tostadas. "Y se, como no me voy a olvidar." Miró a Hermione por un instante, y los dos se rieron, esta vez más fuerte todavía. Cando se calmaron, Hermione dijo,

"A ver… Te ubico. Por si estás _tan_ mal de la memoria, ayer fue tu cumpleaños, y te hicimos una-"

"Te dije que eso me acuerdo… Empezá en la parte donde nos terminamos la segunda botella de firewhisky, después de eso no me acuerdo 3 carajos…"

"Okay, okay… Entonces, después de eso, Ginny ya estaba dormida, y los gemelos estaban bailando un no-se-qué en su cuarto…" Risitas. "Supongo que se quedaron ahí, después de eso no los vi más,"

Ron la interrumpió y dijo, "Se quedaron ahí pero yo estuve escuchando explosiones toda la noche… Así que a _dormir_ no se fueron…"

"Si, bueno… Uhm¿no tenés un cenicero?"

"No, usá una taza nomás." Hermione dejó caer la ceniza de su cigarrillo a la taza vacía que tenía enfrente. "École."

"Te decía… Después de que se fueran Fred y George, creo que nos quedamos un rato más boludeando, y nosotros también nos fuimos a dormir… Así que nada de qué preocuparte, no dejaste a nadie embarazada, no te cogiste a Ron, y no te vestimos de mina." Ron no podía parar de sonreír, a punto de reírse, pero haciendo un buen trabajo en contenerlo. Y cuando Harry se dio cuenta, empezó a sospechar algo.

"Eh… OK…" Pero decidió no insistir. "Ah, miren, correo." Hedwig estaba a punto de entrar por la ventana, y Errol la seguía, 4 o 5 metros atrás. Hedwig tenía tres cartas para Harry, y Errol una para

Ron y Ginny. Ron avisó que se hiba a despertar a sus hermanos, y subió las escaleras. Harry miró las tres cartas, y una tenía como destino "Hermione Granger".

"Eh, esta es para vos." Hermione frunció las cejas, y la abrió. Fue directamente a la firma, al final de la hoja.

"Es de Dumbledore"

"Si, una de las mías también."

_Harry,_

_Primero que nada, te deseo un muy feliz cumpleaños. Dentro de poco verás cual es mi regalo._

_El real motivo de esta carta es informarte que el 2 de Agosto, vos, Hermione, Ron y Ginny se mudarán a Hogwarts. Yo mismo estaré en The Burrow al mediodía con un Portkey preparado. Les daré explicaciones una vez que esté ahí, después de eso partiremos con destino Hogwarts, por lo cual es requerido que preparen sus valijas hoy._

_Les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por el corto aviso, pero entiendan que es totalmente necesario. Mis más cordiales saludos, _

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione estaba frunciendo las cejas, pero Harry no podía parar de sonreír. "¿A vos que te pasa? Pensé que no lo querías ver mas a Dumbledore…"

"Se, pero antes de venir a acá estaba estudiando algunas cosas nuevas, en lo de mis tíos, y si nos vamos a Hogwarts voy a tener un toco de tiempo para seguir, ni hablar de los libros de la biblioteca, o los ingredientes de pociones, que en casa no tengo."

"Ron, pinchame, porque si lo primero que escucho después de despertarme es a Harry diciendo eso, es que todavía debo estar soñando." Ron estaba al pié de la escalera con Ginny, que todavía estaba en camisón y salto de cama. Todos se rieron, y Ginny habló otra vez. "Eh, eso fue un "hola". ¿Qué es eso de volver al colegio?"

Hermione le respondió. "Ron¿Tu carta es de Dumbledore?" Él miró y asintió con la cabeza, "Bueno, léanla, entonces, y van a ver." Desconcertados, Ginny y Ron leyeron la carta juntos. Ron fue el primero que decir algo.

"La verdad que tan mal no está… Digo, no pueden decir que el colegio es exactamente aburrido, especialmente si vamos a estar solos¿no?" Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

"Yo me quedo con Ginny… ¿Que carajos les pasó a ustedes dos, que de repente quieren volver al colegio? Uhm, vamos a tener que ponernos en pedo más seguido si esto es lo que pasa!" Todos se volvieron a reír, y segundos después se escuchó la puerta abriéndose.

"Eu, llegamos." Molly y Arthur estaban entrando por la puerta del hall, y cuando momentos después llegaron a la cocina y vieron las cartas en la mesa, Molly dijo, "Ah, entonces ya saben. Erhm¿qué les parece?" Trató de sonreír, pero las otras 5 personas en el cuarto se dieron cuenta de que tenía miedo a que se opongan, y se volvieron a reír. Molly desistió, y entonces puso una cara de desaprobación a las risas de los demás.

Como Harry sentía que Molly lo estaba mirando específicamente a él, decidió responder por el resto, "Por nosotros, perfecto." Molly dio un suspiro, y subió a dejar los abrigos.

"Bueno, entonces… Mejor empieces a hacer las valijas, que, por si no se dieron cuenta, ya son las 2 de a tarde." Empezó a subir las escaleras, pero paró en el primer escalón, miró por encima de su hombro y dijo, "Hay olor a cigarrillo…"

Harry sacudió los brazos por el aire, supuestamente para hacer que el olor se fuera, y Hermione respondió, "Eso es culpa de Harry y mía, Señor Weasley. Perdón, no va a pasar denuevo."

"A mi no me jode, pero a Molly si. Pueden fumar si quieren, pero háganlo afuera¿está bien"?

"Suip", los dos dijeron al unísono, y Arthur siguió subiendo.

"Me voy a cambiar y a hacer las valijas¿no me ayudás, 'Mione?"

"Dame 2 segundos." Agarró su taza con las cenizas y la colilla de cigarrillo y la tiró al tacho. "Hecho, vamos." Las dos subieron, y solo quedaron Ron y Harry en la cocina.

"Hermano… Esto me pasa por tener a Harry Potter como mejor amigo¿no?"

Harry, sonrió, y lo miró por encima del hombro, "A veces preferís que fuera un Blast-Ended Skrewt¿no?" Ron levantó las manos arriba de la cabeza, y empezó a gritar mientras subía las escaleras, con Harry siguiéndolo, sin poder parar de reír.

AN: Bueno, ahí va el primer capitulo. El próximo es el viaje a Hogwarts, las explicaciones de Dumbledore, algunas cositas raras, y QUISAS una introducción al nuevo profesor de DADA. Eh, que tal? Les gustó?


	2. Los cuatro profesores

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben lo que va acá, así que ni me gasto…

AN1: Me están dando ganas de escribir bastante seguido. Quisas esta Fic no termine como las otras, y llegue a escribir mas de 3 capítulos… Pero no se hagan ilusiones, ehhh!

**Harry Potter y el Rey Mercenario**

Capitulo 2 – Los cuatro profesores

"Es imposible ser tan puntual… Enserio, no es humano…" Harry, Hermione, Ginny y Ron miraban por la ventana del living cómo Dumbledore cruzaba el jardín hasta la puerta de la casa. "Pensándolo bien¿_es _humano? Porque la evidencia dice que no."

Ginny le pegó en el brazo jugando y dijo, "La verdad no me importa. Con que traiga una buena excusa me basta." Era muy tarde para retirar sus palabras, cuando una voz gruesa justo detrás de ella dijo,

"Ah, lo que tengo es una razón, y no una excusa. ¿Espero eso tampoco le importe?" Ginny tenía la boca abierta, y miraba para arriba, hacia l acara del profesor, sin poder decir nada. Albus Dumbledore soltó una risita, y la tensión volvió a la normalidad.

"Buenos días, profesor. ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo para tomar¿Té¿Un poco de Brandy?"

"Té estará bien, muchas gracias, Hermione" Dumbledore se sentó en uno de los sillones, y también lo hicieron Ginny, Ron y Harry, formando un semicírculo alrededor del Profesor. "¿Cómo andan?" Preguntó, nunca renunciando a esa sonrisa gigante. Los tres respondieron que estaban bien, Y ron le preguntó a Dumbledore como estaba _él_. "Muy bien, gracias. Se podría decir que estoy impaciente a que lleguemos a Hogwarts, hay algunas- _cosas_ que les quiero mostrar." Dumbledore los miró con ese ojo travieso que ya era su marca registrada, y siguió hablando, "¿Tienen todo listo?"

"Si. Las valijas, Hedwig, Pig, Crookshanks, y… Eso es todo…" Hermione venía de la cocina con el té, y parece que le era difícil balancear las tazas, caminar derecho, y pensar en lo que tenían que llevar todo al mismo tiempo.

Dumbledore chasqueó los dedos y dijo, "Perfecto," Hermione llegó a la mesa ratona, apoyó la bandeja con los 5 tes, y se sentó al lado de Ron. "Gracias, querida." El Profesor tomó un sorbo, y siguió, "Tenemos que estar en el colegio dentro de poco, así que trataré de hacer la explicación lo más breve posible. Ustedes 5 tendrán clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzada por un mes antes del colegio. Al finalizar Agosto, las clases empezarán y ustedes se convertirán en Profesores de Hogwarts." Pausó 4 segundos, y al ver que los 4 jóvenes tenían la boca abierta, y no podían hablar, prosiguió explicando, "Por supuesto, los cuatro continuarán yendo a clases como si fueran alumnos regulares, pero extracurricularmente, darán clases avanzadas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Duelo al resto del cuerpo escolar. Desde ahora en más, ustedes son parte del staff de Hogwarts, y como tales, tienen un sueldo mensual, un asiento en la mesa de Profesores durante las comidas y reuniones, el derecho a repartir detenciones y revocar puntos de las casas, y una habitación personal en la Torre de Profesores. Espero ustedes no tengan ningún problema con este arreglo."

Dumbledore no puedo evitar sonreír al ver las expresiones de las 4 personas sentadas frente suyo. Todos y cada uno llevaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y tenían los ojos tan abiertos que Dumbledore tenía miedo que se fueran a salir de las orbitas. Harry fue el primero de salir en ese trance, luego de casi un minuto de nada mas mirar a Dumbledore, sin poder creerlo.

"¿Eh? No, Profesor, ningún problema con este… arreglo…" Tomó dos tragos de su té, y se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón, con una sonrisa que le partía la cara. Ron fue el siguiente en hablar,

"Usted mencionó un sueldo… ¿Podría saber de que monto estamos hablando?"

"Por supuesto. Cada uno de ustedes recibirá un pago mensual de Quinientos Galleons, que serán depositados en cuentas que eh creado en Gringotts a su nombre, en el caso de Ginny, Ron y Hermione, y en la cuenta ya existente de Harry." Ron parecía más feliz que antes, si eso es posible, y, como Harry, se apoyó en el respaldo de su sillón. La siguiente con preguntas fue Hermione,

"Profesor¿Vamos a poder crear planes de estudio de nuestra confección, o usted ya tiene algo preparado?"

"Esperaba que preguntaras eso. Ustedes crearán un plan de estudio, si así lo desean, incluyendo una selección de libros a leer durante el año. Ese plan deberá luego ser aprobado por mi, pero creanme cuando les digo que tengo total confianza en su decisión, cualquiera que sea." Hermione, como Ron y Harry antes que ella, adoptó una expresión de éxtasis, y se reclinó en el sillón, mirando al techo de living. Solo Ginny tenía dudas ahora,

"Perdóneme pero¿Cómo será la organización de las clases con respecto a casas y años?"

"Cada clase será de dos horas, entre las tres y media y cinco y media de la tarde. Los lunes, darán clase a todos los años uno y dos, el martes todos los tres y cuatro, el miércoles todos los cinco, el jueves todos los seis, y por último, los viernes todos los siete."

Harry volvió de mirar al techo y sonreír, frunció las cejas y preguntó, "¿Año siete¿Vamos a enseñar a nivel NEWT?"

"No, Harry. La nueva Profesora de Defensa dará clases nivel NEWT a los año siete. Ustedes enseñarán magia mas avanzada, por eso lo llamo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzada." Al ver que los cuatro tenían ahora caras de horror, decidió agregar algo. "No se preocupen, para eso es que están tomando clases especiales antes de empezar el año. Y si en algún momento necesitan la asistencia de alguien con mas conocimiento, pueden contactar a Profesora Alba, que es el remplazo de Profesor Moody, o a mi mismo. Tengan en cuenta que durante las vacaciones de invierno, Navidad, y cualquier otro feriado, ustedes se tendrán que quedar en el colegio, estudiando para sus clases si así lo es necesario. Ser un profesor da libertades, si, pero también responsabilidades." La sonrisa desapareció de Dumbledore, y apareció una expresión muy seria a cambio. "Espero una conducta irreprochable por parte de ustedes." No los estaba amenazando, pero quedaron bien claros cuales eran los limites.

"Si, Profesor"

"No necesitan llamarme así. Ahora son parte de los profesores, y les pido que me llamen Albus, aún cuando son tratados como estudiantes. El resto de los profesores tendrán otros pedidos, y es importante que los cumplan. Ustedes mismos pueden elegir ser llamados como lo deseen, siempre y cuando sea- apropiado." La sonrisa volvió, y los ojos le brillaron mientras miraba a cada uno en turnos.

"Si, Albus." Harry se corrigió. "Aprovecho este momento para ofrecer mis disculpas por mi actitud el año pasa-"

"No hay porqué disculparse, tu actitud fue completamente entendible, Profesor Potter." Los ojos le brillaron denuevo, y Harry hizo una mueca de dolor al ser llamado así.

"Llámeme Harry." Ginny, Hermione y Ron no entendían de qué se estaba hablando, y así lo mostraban con caras desconcertadas, yendo de Harry a Dumbledore y viceversa. Dumbledore miró su reloj y se levantó de su sillón en un movimiento rápido pero elegante.

"Ah, me eh quedado hablando por demasiado tiempo, como de costumbre. Harry, Profesor Wea-"

"Ron, como siempre, por favor."

"Como decía; Harry, Ron¿podrían ser tan amables de traer el equipaje?"

"Por supuesto." Juntos se fueron hacia la cocina, y volvieron en pocos minutos con 2 valijas cada uno, sosteniendo las jaulas de las lechuzas con los dientes, y Crookshanks en el hombro de Ron.

"Jermaioni, mezza czavando laz uzzas!" Hermione corrió hasta Ron, y le sacó la jaula de Pigwidgeon de la boca.

"¿Qué?"

"_Qué me está clavando las uñas!"_Gritó con una mueca de dolor.

"Ah!" Le dio la jaula a Ginny, y agarró a Crookshanks con cuidado de no lastimar más a Ron. "Ah, gato 'e mier- Ehhh, perdón Albus." Él sonrió y dijo,

"Un pájaro en el jardín me distrajo por un momento, no escuché lo que dijiste, me temo." Acentuó la sonrisa, y sacó una estatua de piedra negra de un Fénix de su bolsillo. "¿Todos listos?" Algunas valijas pasaron de manos, una jaula se guardó bajo un brazo, y finalmente Albus dijo, "Genial. A la cuenta de tres todos toquen la estatua. Uno. Dos. Tres." Cinco manos se unieron al Fénix, y todos sintieron que se les tiraba del ombligo, en un remolino de colores. Cuando finalmente las imágenes se convirtieron en algo material, se encontraron en el Gran Hall de Hogwarts. Ron y Harry se cayeron al piso, haciendo muchísimo ruido que, sorprendentemente, nadie pareció escuchar.

"Bienvenidos…" Ginny y Hermione se giraron, y Ron y Harry se levantaron para ver a una mujer de no más de 20 años, parada a unos 5 metros de ellos, en túnicas negras y grises. El pelo color caoba le caía por la espalda hasta la cintura, ondulante. Los ojos verdes, acompañados por una sonrisa, les hacían sentir, como ella dijo, bienvenidos. "Por si no lo adivinaron todavía, y conociendo a Sybill, ese es probablemente el caso, yo soy Alba. Soy su colega y mentora. O tutora. La verdad no se muy bien cual es el título exacto, pero en todo caso, eso soy." Su sonrisa se agrandó, y ella se acercó a darles la mano. Cada uno de los cuatro hiba diciendo su nombre a medida que los saludaba.

"Ginny, mucho gusto."

"Ron, un placer"

"Harry, y punto." Ella soltó una risita.

"Profesora Granger." Alba frunció las cejas, y dijo,

"Es un honor." Ginny, Harry y Ron también fruncieron las cejas, pero Dumbledore habló antes de que pudieran decir nada.

"El resto de los profesores están en vacaciones hasta dentro de 3 semanas, salvo Minerva que llegará de Escocia en una semana, y Profesor Flitwick, que se ah tomado una semana más de vacaciones, y volverá con todos los estudiantes. Profesora Alba-"

"Solo Alba, por favor, Albus. Profesora es para los estudiantes, y Alba nisiquiera es mi apellido" Dumbledore sonrió, y siguió.

"Alba estará con nosotros todas las vacaciones. Yo pasaré la mayor parte de mi tiempo aquí, pero algunos días estaré ausente por asuntos de la Orden." Las últimas palabras fueron dichas lentamente, mientras miraba puntualmente a cada uno de los cuatro, en forma de abanico. "Hablaremos respecto a eso, yo espero, mañana al desayuno." Levantó una ceja y continuó hablando, "Ahora Alba los escoltará hasta sus habitaciones. Pónganse cómodos. Después de todo, este es su nuevo hogar." Y con eso se fue por uno de los pasadillos del Gran Hall.

Hace mucho tiempo que Harry consideraba a Hogwarts como su hogar. The Burrow era su otra opción, pero nunca llegaría a ser lo que es Hogwarts en su opinión. Alba los llevó a la Torre Sur, y les dio la clave para entrar (Vates). Dentro, había una habitación pentagonal, con 5 puertas, contando la de entrada. El techo era altísimo, y se veían al menos 3 balcones, con 3 pisos mas, todos mirando a la planta baja. Alba explicó que las cuatro habitaciones de la planta baja eran de Profesor Flitwick, Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Snape y Profesora Sprout. Los del segundo piso eran de Profesora Trelawney, Profesora Alba, Profesor Vector, Profesora Sinistra y Profesora Thor (Ancient Runes). El tercero, de Madam Hooch, Madam Pince, Profesor Binns, Profesor Calemn (Muggle Studies) y Firenze.

"¿Firenze?" Preguntó Ron, "Pensé que vivía en su despacho."

"Ah, pero ustedes no vieron la puerta detrás de ese Roble viejo. Da a su habitación, en esta torre." Y con un guiño, siguió hablando. "Y el tercer y último piso, está reservado para ustedes cuatro." Subieron por unas escaleras de hierro, y al llegar a la primera puerta, dijo, "Este es tuyo, Ginny. En este momento no tiene clave, pero para darle una, lo único que tenés que hacer es susurrársela a la Gárgola. Solo vós podes cambiar la clave de tu habitación." Cuando vio que Ginny no hacía nada, dijo, "Vamos, dale, decile algo." Ginny, avergonzada, se inclinó hasta que su boca quedó en el oído de la Gárgola, y susurró algo que nadie más pudo escuchar. La Gárgola cobró vida, y giró la cabeza hasta que estaba de frente a Ginny, asintió con la cabeza, y recobró su postura inicial. "Perfecto, si querés podés entrar ahora, y ver si te gusta." Ginny parecía incómoda, pero se volvió a inclinar hacia la Gárgola, y dijo en un tono muy bajo, para que los otros no escucharan, su clave. La Gárgola se movió, y dejó ver una puerta de no menos de dos metros y medo de alto, me una madera oscura y maciza. Ella entró y los otros siguieron caminando a las otras puertas, creando claves y mirando sus nuevas habitaciones.

Cuando todos habían terminado de examinar los cuartos, se reunieron con Alba en la única puerta del pentágono que no habían abierto. La puerta, a diferencia de las otras cuatro, no tenía una gárgola cuidándola, y en el medio, había un escudo de un metal que parecía plata, con el símbolo de Hogwarts grabado.

"Ésta los lleva a su despacho." La abrió, y del otro lado se vio un cuatro, también pentagonal, de gran tamaño, con cuatro escritorios, una biblioteca vacía, y una puerta, en frente de la que llevaba a la Torre de profesores. "Esa puerta lleva al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Avanzada. Yo les conté de la puerta que hay en el cuarto de Firenze. Bueno, cada profesor tiene una de éstas en su cuarto, pero como ustedes son cuatro para una sola clase, la puerta está acá." Les dedicó una sonrisa, y entró. "Como ven, está vacío todo, hasta la biblioteca. Tienen un mes para preparar todo, incluyendo criaturas que vallan a estudiar. Todo eso se guarda acá, o en el aula si es muy grande, o… O yo que se, o algo." 4 bocas se rieron, y Hermione dijo,

"¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a tener para prepararlo?"

"Todo este mes. Vamos a alternar sus estudios con planes para sus clases. Algo como estudiar de día y trabajar de noche, supongo." Levantó los hombros, como diciendo que no sabía, y dijo, "Veremos sobre la marcha, creo que eso es lo mejor que podemos hacer."

"Aha…"

"Miren, no quiero ser un hincha pelotas, pero hace hambre¿Qué tal si le damos una visita a Dobby, eh?"

Harry sonrió y dijo, "Me extraña de vos, Ron! Pero, se, mejor vamos, que la anorexia no es lo mío." Riendo, los cinco bajaron las escaleras, y se fueron a la cocina.

AN2: Fue un update rápido, vieron? El próximo capitulo Dumbledore aparece denuevo, y quizás tenemos la primera clase de DADA Avanzada. Adiositos.


End file.
